SPLIT
by crazy-panda-girl3
Summary: well the title speaks for itself. the flock is split and fang is left to keep max sane. little do they know that the flock is in fact being....spoiled? yep it's true ari takes em out! mwahahahahaha *coughs and dies* oops!
1. the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, I do however own any additional characters featured in this story and I own the plot of this story but that is all.**

**SPLIT **

_(dream)_

_Fang took my hand as I smiled up at him. With a small growl Fang grabbed my waist and spun me round to face him. He leaned forward slowly...just before his lips touched mine he opened his mouth wide and...screamed??_

_(fin dream)_

I woke abruptly, searching franticaslly for the source of this horrific noise. Though it didn't take long to figure out who, (that's right who), was screaming, I know I know, but i bet you couldn't guess who it was??

Ding Ding right answer, Nudge. Yep that annoying portable radio is back... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES GOOD CITIZENS OF THE USA!!!

"Nudge shut it!" I screamed right back. After a minute...or two, Nudge shut her mouth and I asked "what's wrong Nudge??"

Nudge glanced sideways at a slepping Angel and said simply, "Angel."

There was a seconds pause and then a supposedly sleeping Angel lapsed into silent giggles that shook her entire body.

"And what did Angel do??"


	2. split chapter 2

**A/n: hey people soz it took so long for me to get up a next chapter...I only just found out yesterday how to. How sad is that?? Anniwaiiz I haven't had much of a chance to write I sorta been preoccupied with a certain someone! Any way thank you for your patience...**

**If you want me to write more please review and maybe give some ideas!?**

**I've been busy with my other stories like Bedward Bound and The Death Of Fang.**

**But here you guys go...**

**Luv Panda**

**Disclaimer; I Panda Bear, do not own Maximum Ride But I do own this plot. (Relevant through whole story)**

Max's Pov

Fang is utterly repulsive and...sexy (note the sarcasm.)

But I must admit, his chest deserves a good perve.

I swear my eyes acted of their own accord, I had nothing to do with it. I will be prepared to swear it in front of a TV camera! Wait, I take that back. It took me a little while to figure out why Fang was looking at me so weirdly. I looked down hastily checking that nothing was showing.

I looked up shaking my head in disbelief.

'Eurgh I'm naked!' I realized grabbing whatever material was closest, which happened to be Fang's shirt. He snickered as I shoved him in the chest causing him to fall backwards on the bed. Wow! I'm strong.

"Come and join me Max!" He said quietly in a low husky voice...**a/n: Listen to the songs Rebirthing, Comatose and Last Night by Skillet, that is what my friends and I think Fang's voice might sound like. **...motioning with his index finger for me to join him.

Damn Fang's Bambi eyes. Wait isn't that Nudges thing? Even thought it was Fang it still worked.

Note to self: Never look into a Flock members eyes when the want something.

"Fang!" I whined.

He looked at me, a meaningful look in his eyes.

He lifted his fingers and again made a beckoning motion. Curious, I obeyed, climbing onto the bed and laying beside him. He rested a strong arm over my shoulders smirking. I must remember to slap him. Wait! Oh my gosh is he really doing this?! His lips feel so good.

Fang's lips on mine felt like heaven. Too soon he was pulling away, his lips parted in an inaudible sigh.

Realizing my state of dress I jumped up screaming and ran to the bathroom. I faintly heard Fang call after me "Wait! Max? What'd I do?"

In the bathroom I quickly pulled on whatever was available, which funnily enough involved one of Fang's button up shirts and a pair of his black boxer shorts. I walked out of the bathroom only to find Fang still lying on the bed, no shirt on and the top button of his black jeans undone. I sat down carefully on the bed not taking my eyes off his. He leaned forward placing his face in the curve of my shoulder, pressing his lips to my skin. He sat up and moved a little so he was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. Tracing a line down the buttons he slowly undid them all. He looked up and pressed his lips to mine, I shivered and he laughed softly. He kissed down my neck as he undid the rest of the buttons.


End file.
